Avengers (Earth-3763)
The Avengers is the first superhero team on Earth. Members Henry-Cavill-Superman.jpg|Born during the final days of Krypton, Kal-El was experimented by his father Jor-El by imprinting into his DNA the genetic data of Krypton's artificial birth, thus allowing future kryptonians to not suffer the errors of the Caste System. When he landed on the Earth, exposure to Earth's yellow sun turned him into a superhuman. When he did land on the Earth, he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who took him in as their own son, Clark Kent. When he was a teenager, his family revealed to him his origin, and sporting a new costume, he moves to New York City to become a superhero. Fc730da2e763f9693e6ddf49fd1c7fbf-970-80.png|Peter Parker was just a little boy when his parents died in a plane crash, forcing him to move in with his aunt and uncle. But this was a blessing in disguise, as they raised him into a great man. However, he grew up a nerd in high school until he was bit by a genetically altered spider that gave to him superpowers. However, his career as a superhero began when his uncle was murdered by a thief that he let happen. VNlsRbF.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the son of medical doctor Thomas Wayne and the daughter of Kane Technologies founder Martha. While out watching a movie with his parents, his parents were gunned down by a mugger when they tried to fight back. Distraught, Bruce started travelling the world with Henri Ducard, who eventually brought him to join his League of Assassins, revealing his title of Ra's Al Ghul, and wishes for him to join. However, he finds that the League is no different than the man that killed his parents, and leaves in disgust. Returning home, he became a powerful vigilante. Gal-gadot-wonder-woman.png|Diana Prince is a 5000 year old daughter of Zeus and the amazons who has been travelling the world for milennia. After learning she has been under surveillance of the US government, she decides to debut as a superhero. John Stewart-1.jpg|John Stewart is a brave man who was a former marine and was chosen by the Green Lantern Corps to be one of the defenders of the Earth, due to it's origin in the creation of the multiverse. 4836157-mm.jpg|A scholar of mars, J'onn J'onzz watched his people burn to ash by the action of his maniacal twin, right before he was mysteriously teleported to the Earth during the Roswell incident. Marooned on the Earth, with his brother somewhere in the world, J'onn has been hunting Malefec for decades, hoping to make him pay for what he's done. Red_Tornado_powers.png|The Red Tornado is a robot created by STAR Labs as a government sponsored superhero. VixenCWSeed2.jpg|Marie McCabe is a woman whose parents was killed while living in africa. After inheriting a family totem, she gained the ability to mimic the powers of African animals. zatanna_by_forty_fathoms-d8o2ctj.jpg|Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of the wizard Giovanni Zatara, who has been operating as a secret hero for centuries. After her father's soul was trapped in hell, Zatanna began a crusade to save her father. jla_vibe_cv3-d6vfxx2ms4-3_4.jpg|Cisco Ramone is a STAR Labs scientist who worked alongside the Flash, slowly becoming one of his closest friends. After a time travel incident averted his death, he became able to manipulate reality, creating vibrations in existence. DrFate.jpg|Khalid Nassour is an Egyptian American medical student who has been chosen to bear the helmet of Nabu, to fight as one of the sorcerer defenders of the Earthen Planes. GalleryChar_1900x900_Shazam_JLWar_52efe00221d5e8.67242484.jpg|Billy Batson is a young orphan who was adopted into a large family, and while unpacking in his new room, he appears before an aged wizard who claims that he is the Earth's mightiest mortal, and shall have the power of SHAZAM. invincible-iron-man-03-epting-variant.jpg|Anthony "Tony" Stark is the youngest son of Howard Stark, but ironically he inherited Stark Industries from his father due to his siblings going off on their own. Quickly using his prodigy mind to make amazing inventions, and using his wealth to design himself as a playboy, he was at the top of the world. That is until terrorists kidnapped him using stolen weapons he designed. Quickly making himself a suit of armor, he escaped. He deactivated all weapon designs and quickly made himself the Iron Man suit. Pym Particle.jpg|Hank Pym is a scientist and the inheritor of Pym Technologies, and after he discovered how to control the space between molecules, he used these Pym Particles to make a suit that can make a person smaller or larger. At first he becomes a superhero for the thrill, but after he created Ultron, he fights for redemption. 85414-142796-hawkgirl.jpg|Kendra Saunders is the reincarnation of the Thanagarian princess Shayera Thal, bride of the warrior Katar Hol. While visiting the Earth to conquer it, the immortal Vandal Savage killed them for their Nth metal armor. However, the Thanagarian couple was able to add their genetic templates to the human gene pool, allowing the couple to be constantly reincarnated. Kendra is the latest for Shayera Thal. 1018826-brd.jpg|Big Barda is a New God who was born on Apokolips to be used for war. However, after escaping with her future husband, Mr. Miracle, she became a New God of New Genesis. 4411572-hawkeye+2.jpg|Clint Barton ran away from home with his brother Barney due to their abusive father. They lived with a band of circus performers who taught them to become the greatest archers in the world. After the owner of the circus was arrested for criminal activities, Clint became a robin hood-like thief who was eventually recruited into SHIELD. avengers_age_of_ultron_hulk-wide.jpg|Robert Bruce Banner is a timid and meek scientist who witnessed his abusive father murder his mother as a child. While working on creating a super soldier, Bruce was exposed to radiations that caused him to transform into a green beast when his blood pressure becomes too high. Since he's considered government property now, he became an international fugitive. Booster_Gold_v.2_32_virgin.jpg|Michael Jon Carter is a resident of Gotham City in the future who decided to travel back in time to the modern age to become a popular superhero. Hawkman (Legends of Tomorrow).jpg|Carter Hall is the reincanation of the Thanagarian prince Katar Hol, groom of Shayera Thal. While visiting the Earth to conquer it, the immortal Vandal Savage killed them for their Nth metal armor. However, the Thanagarian couple was able to add their genetic templates to the human gene pool, allowing the couple to be constantly reincarnated. Carter is the latest for Katar Hol. Metamorpho_BTBATB_001.jpg|Rex Mason is a childhood friend of John Stewart who served with him in a tour of duty, hoping to return to his fiance Sapphire Stagg. However, his future father-in-law, Simon Stagg, didn't like Rex and attempted to kill him by making him a test subject to a chemical that turns him into a shape shifter. Ted_Kord.PNG|Ted Kord is the CEO of Kord Industries, and spent his free time excavating lost civilizations with Dan Garrett. Eventually, they found a scarab of the Reach civilization, and Dan became the first Blue Beetle. However, Dan was eventually killed by Ted's malicious uncle Jarvis. Ted decided to uphold his friend's legacy with the new Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes. the-flash.png|Barry Allen was a kid when his mother was murdered by the Reverse Flash. With his father framed, Barry became a forensics officer in the police force who was fighting to prove his father's innocence. One night, a particle accelerator exploded, exposing Barry to the speed force, making him both the first metahuman, and the fastest man alive. Enemies * Superman Villains * Spider-Man Villains * Batman Villains * Wonder Woman Villains * Green Lantern Villains * Martian Manhunter Villains * Dr. Fate Villains * Shazam Villains * Iron Man Villains * Ant-Man Villains * Hawkman Villains * Hawkeye Villains * Hulk Villains * Flash Villains Category:Earth-3763